Souvenirs de ce Jour
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Le fraichement nommé directeur Severus Snape tombe sur une photo de classe qui fait remonter à la surface certains souvenirs… douloureux.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Le fraichement nommé directeur Severus Snape tombe sur une photo de classe qui fait remonter à la surface certains souvenirs… douloureux.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : ATTENTION : thèmes abordés un peu sombres. /!\

XXXXX

Souvenirs de ce Jour.

XXXX

Il eût un sourire désabusé.

Severus Snape…..

Il passa l'index sur les visages, en mouvements, de la photo plus que jaunie par le temps.

Ils avaient tous l'air si… jeune, presque innocents et certains rayonnaient même.

C'était leur remise des diplômes après tout, rien de plus normal.

Severus passa en revue son nouveau _***bureau***_, il était directeur de Poudlard à présent.

Observant toujours attentivement la photo de sa promotion, il ne pût que remarquer à quel point la vie réservait des surprises. Il n'aurait pas pensé, ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué, que Dumbledore puisse garder ce genre de souvenirs de chaque promotion.

Une grimace apparut rapidement sur ses lèvres pincées, se rappelant soudainement que quelques jours à peine après la prise de cette photo, un autre évènement avait pris place.

Evènement beaucoup moins joyeux.

Il s'était «enrôlé» chez les Mangemorts trois jours après avoir été diplômé.

Et ce que ses _**frères d'armes**_ appelaient _**«festivités»**_ étaient très loin de ce qu'il avait pu connaitre à Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt.

Il ne le voulait pas et pourtant les souvenirs revenaient les uns après les autres.

Durs, impitoyables même.

Lui laissant un arrière-goût de stupidité adolescente.

/

Lucius lui avait mentit, c'était sans doute le plus douloureux.

Son égo en prenait un sacré coup tant il n'avait pas vu venir cette trahison.

Malfoy n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler des grandes choses qui viendraient avec le fait d'être Mangemort et il n'avait eu qu'à murmurer le mot _**«gloire»**_ pour que Severus ne se sente intéressé.

Il avait également parlé de la glorification lors de la cérémonie d'introduction, parlant de tout ça comme d'un rêve éveillé, un souhait que chaque homme aimerait que l'on ne lui accorde.

Et tout ça n'avait été que mensonge.

Purs et terrifiants mensonges.

Il n'y avait pas d'honneur à ressentir en faisant parti des _**leurs**_. Aucune magnificence placée sur sa personne alors que la Marque pénétrait sa chair.

Rien de tout ça n'avait été un rêve. Ça avait été un cauchemar du début à la fin.

A commencer par la douleur aussi terrible qu'une brulure sur son avant-bras là où le crâne commençait à apparaitre.

Les frissons parcourant son corps en même temps que la magie noire faisait son ascension, se mélangeant au sang qui affluait rapidement, toujours plus rapidement.

Et après ça… après _**ça**_ l'initiation qui pouvait, enfin, commencer.

Toutes ses mains sur son corps. Beaucoup trop de mains.

Beaucoup trop _**d'hommes**_ qui, à une époque pas si lointaine, l'avait traité tel un petit frère pestiféré mais qui faisait quand même parti de la _**famille**_, et qui maintenant l'envahissaient de la plus immorale des façons.

C'était de cette façon-là qu'il allait devenir l'un _**des leurs**_….

Si d'avance il avait été prévenu, il n'aurait jamais, _**jamais**_ consentit à mettre les pieds là-dedans.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs _**pas**_ consentit à _**ça**_.

Il avait fortement protesté à toutes ces intentions, non désirées et cruellement imposées, et ce fût le dos de la main de Lucius Malfoy qui le fit taire.

Ça avait été la trahison absolue, celle de trop…. L'humiliation.

/

Et même maintenant il ressentait encore le dégoût profond qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'époque. Ce souhait impossible de _**ne pas**_ avoir pris la Marque. De ne pas être devenu Mangemort.

De ne pas avoir rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres ni aucun de ses partisans.

Cette sensation distincte que rien ne pouvait à présent nettoyer son âme fanée, ternie.

Severus se souvenait également avec une effrayante clarté d'avoir brûlé sa tenue de cérémonie et de s'être lavé ce qui semblait être un million de fois, pour effacer les souillures séchées qui avaient encore leurs traces en lui.

Mais rien de tout cela ne l'avait soulagé.

Pas même lorsqu'il s'était habillé avec des vêtements moldus.

Il ne se sentait plus entier. Il ne se sentirait plus jamais tout à fait _**entier**_.

/

Un bruit extérieur le détourna de ses sinistres réminiscences.

C'était Fumseck. Enfin, ce qu'il imaginait être Fumseck.

Depuis que Dumbledore était _**parti**_, l'oiseau revenait de temps en temps.

Comme un signe que tout renaissait, même des situations les plus désespérées.

Il regarda longuement la photo qu'il avait encore en main avant de se décider à la jeter aux flammes, observant avec une nouvelle sérénité le feu avaler l'image.

C'était bien trop vieux pour que ça ne lui gâche la vie aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait plus été pareil. Il avait été plus fort.

Plus fort que toutes ces personnes réunies.

XXXXX


End file.
